evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Herrera
Maya Herrera '''D. O. B: '''Nov. 29, 1986 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Odessa, Texas '''Occupation: '''Stewardess Personality Maya is a complicated yet extremely simple girl. To the eye, she is a lovely young woman with a lot of optimism and hope that life can be a great adventure. But beneath the veneer, she is a sad, lonely girl who feels much pain and guilt for a past she could not prevent. All she really wants is a simple life. It's all she has ever wanted, but with her ability to poison vast amounts of people and kill them, life had never been that. Only her twin brother was able to help her be strong at first, but with his death Maya had to discover her own inner strength. She has done so but it is still a work in progress. She has strong morals and ethics, believing everything is black and white. Things are either good or bad, and when she had her powers she thought herself evil. Now that she is relieved of those powers, Maya seeks redemption for herself. She does good whenever she can, offering smiles or comforting words to others and being a ray of sunshine among a dark world. Deep within, however, Maya is still dealing with being alone. She is naive, despite her protests otherwise. She is also very gullible. In spite of all of that, she chose to take on becoming an agent for a Company who keeps track of dangerous Specials. Her hope is that maybe, just maybe she can make up for all the evil she had done before. And in the process, she knows that at least at work, she won't ever have to be alone. History Raised in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, Maya grew up a very normal girl. Her family was small, her only sibling being a brother whom she adores, Alejandro. As they matured, Alejandro prepared at last to marry the woman he loved, Gloria. Before the ceremony, Maya discovered the bride making love with her ex-boyfriend from two years prior. Maya wished the girl dead and, as her powers first manifested, Maya killed everyone at the wedding except for Alejandro. Months later, an angry and confused Alejandro tracked Maya to a convent in Zulia, Venezuela. He turned her over to the sheriff for the murder of the wedding guests, but her power manifested again and the policeman fell to the ground. Alejandro held her tight and discovered that he was the only one who could reverse the effects of her power. Alejandro noticed the policeman stirring as he had stopped Maya's power before it killed him and they escaped from the town together. On the back of a truck taking Alejandro and Maya north, Maya read chapter 5 of Chandra Suresh's book, Activating Evolution. While their desired destination was Brooklyn, New York, the truck driver told them he could only go as far as San Cristobal. They are left there and begin to further their journey on their own, making it as far as the Honduras border. Maya and Alejandro were seen by border patrol and ran. They finally lost them in a small home. Maya admitted that she was too tired from running and she feared that if they got caught people would die. Alejandro told her that people will only die if they stopped running. He then says they will be in America soon and they will find the answers they need there. The siblings continued to run. Maya and Alejandro made a deal with a man who drives people close to the American border. They argued over where Maya sat but they moved on. Eventually the truck stopped and the driver scammed Alejandro and twisted his deal. Alejandro punched the driver but the driver pointed a gun and knocked him out. Maya was taken by the driver and his friend and Maya screamed that they have no idea what they're doing. Later when Alejandro catches up to the truck everyone was dead with black eyes that bled at one point. Maya was crying on the side of the truck. Alejandro and Maya traveled on and arrived at the home of Nidia, a family friend in Guatemala who also helps people cross the border into Mexico. While waiting for night to make the crossing, another woman waiting there claimed to be a healer and tried to cure Maya. She appears to sense a terrible blackness inside Maya, pronounces her cursed, and refuses to be in a group with her crossing the border. That night, they attempted the crossing into Mexico. When border guards start searching in the area, Maya and Nidia become separated from Alejandro. Distressed by the situation, Maya's eyes start to leak black fluid. She tells Nidia to run, but the border guide soon sheds black tears of her own and collapses. Alejandro caught up and comforted his sister. He held Maya's hands, and the black tears on her face became clear, his own eyes becoming dark. His power also revived Nidia, who declared that Alejandro and Maya were evil and ran away. Maya and Alejandro were only a few days from the border into the United States. Alejandro was worried for Maya so he tried to get them a car by breaking open the window of a Cadillac. A cop saw them and chased them. They tried to jump a fence, but Alejandro was caught and arrested. Later, Maya tried to get Alejandro from the police station by pleading and trying to make the cop feel guilty. After failed attempts, she explained that she is a murderer. She then used her power and caused the two cops and an American man (Derek) imprisoned there as well to collapse. Maya broke Alejandro out and he used his power to heal her and everyone else. Derek asked to go with them and offered his own car for their escape. The three ran to his car, and drove away. The three drove through the Mexican desert. They stopped to buy a newspaper and saw a mugshot on the front of the paper of them. Crying, her power manifested again, affecting their companion. Alejandro used his ability to heal them and they drove away. When they finally got to the border, the trio tried to pass through. Instead, they were surrounded by a Citizen's Border Patrol. They tried to drive around but couldn't get away. While the Border Patrol harassed them, Maya got upset and her eyes turned black. The men fell down all around as their companion held Alejandro back from using his ability which allowed them to escape the Border Patrol. Safely within the U.S., Maya told her brother she had to do what she did because it was necessary. Alejandro called her a killer and threw more blame on their traveling companion. Alejandro then told Maya that she needed to choose between them. She told Alejandro that she needed him but before they could depart, Gabriel killed Alejandro. He went to Maya exclaiming he found him that way and comforted her. The two travel companions arrived in New York in search of Chandra Suresh. What they found was the author was dead. Maya, being disheartened at her fate to keep her curse, tried hard to learn to control her powers but without Alejandro's support. Her progress was tenuous at best. Gabriel also abandoned her at this time. Maya found the son of the author, Mohinder Suresh. The scientist tried to help Maya but he could not find a cure for her. When she was later approached by an agent of Pinehearst who promised her a cure, Maya jumped at the opportunity. She went to Pinehearst and met Arthur Petrelli. The man removed her power from her. Maya thought him a saint, but if she had known his plans for her power she would have thought differently. As she left Pinehearst free of her poisonous power, Maya felt free for the first time in a long time. Though the memories never left her of her murders, Maya felt hope for a better future in America. She moved to New Jersey, just across the bay from the Big Apple, and tried to start a new life. She went to school to become a stewardess, taking classes to improve her English as well. Maya was then approached by an agent of a Company who worked to help keep people with powers like those she used to have under control. Maya saw it as an opportunity to help pay back for all of her wrongs and decided to try being an Agent with this company. She had some training and was partnered with Silas Somerset, a former Nemesis agent turned traitor to their cause. Maya was uncomfortable being partners with a killer, but she was trying to adjust when she suddenly became unemployed when the Cpmpany was invaded by Federal Agents and fell permanently. Still, she liked Odessa more than Jersey and she decided to make a home for herself in there. While attending the bank in Odessa to deposit her check, there was a bank robbery. With her minmal training Maya was able to assist an off duty police officeer during the robbery. his name was Michael. They're forming a friendship, and maybe more, but as the Company has fallen and Maya is afraid to be implicated, being with Michael could complicate things. Miscellaneous Maya has traiing with firearms and hand to hand combat, but her preference is to settle things with diplomacy - especially since she lacks the confidence to be really outstanding in a fight. Category:Original Characters (Civilians)